The Marauders and a Lily Flower
by HYPERIONgc
Summary: The prologue to the Harry Potter series, these are the stories of James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily and their adventures before Hogwarts from their first year all the way up to where the Harry Potter books begin.


**Fortunatus Dies Diei**

The warm summer breeze floated in through the wooden window frame and flipped the pages of the magazine that lay in the hands of a young boy. Frustrated, he sat up on his bed, put down the magazine and went to close the window.

"Blasted…thing…" He cursed. "Won't…shut…" Finally it slammed closed and he leaped back onto his bed. His blue comforter lay askew, and half was dragging on the floor in a jumble with his wrinkled sheets. Grabbing his magazine he flipped back to page twelve. He grinned down at the moving photograph of the latest model racing broom, the Nimbus 1001.

"JAMES! SUPPER'S READY!" His mum called from downstairs.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" He yelled back.

"NO, NOW, NOT ONE MINUTE! IT ALWAYS ENDS UP BEING TEN MINUTES WITH YOU! STOP ADMIRING THAT BROOMSTICK, AND COME EAT!"

James sighed and put his magazine on his desk, open to the Nimbus 1001. He looked at it one more time, and headed to the hall. The golden mirror that hung on his door was too tempting. He glanced at it, and messed up his black hair with his hands. Perfect. Just like the Polish seeker Josef Wronski after he ended the Quidditch tournament of '39, inventing the best Quidditch move ever, the Wronski Feint. He laughed at himself and ran down the pale yellow corridor and down the stairs. His mum stood in the doorway of the kitchen, her arms crossed. She was a tall woman with soft grey hair that was always up in a loose bun. She had kind eyes and she wore a flower print apron that almost seemed to be a part of her daily attire. She smiled so sincerely and warmly, you couldn't help but feel at home in the Potter house.

"Well, now that you've turned eleven, I expect you to be on time for supper. Especially when you have mail." She said.

"Mail?" He said, ecstatically. She'd peaked his curiosity. "Where? Can I see it? It's not Gram's stupid knit jumpers, is it? I hate those. She thinks that she can make them cool by putting Snitches on the front, but I just look like a prat."

"James!" said his mum, shocked. "I don't like that language." He smirked and she grinned back at him.

"Come on, you have two presents left today." James was practically bursting out of his skin, he was so excited. He'd already gotten presents from his aunts, uncles, cousins and friends, and now he was getting one from his parents.

"Wait…two?" He said dejectedly, "That means I did get Gramma's jumper." His dad smiled from the table. It was easy to see where James got his hair from. His father had dark hair, peppered with more gray than black now, which never seemed to sit straight, whereas James could never get his to mess up! He wore thin wire frame glasses and his outfits tended to consist of wrinkled dress shirts and freshly pressed trousers. An odd combination indeed.

"Well, don't you want to open them?" James ran to the table and saw two things, a long narrow box and a small envelope with green ink and fancy, curly writing on it. James automatically reached for the big one first. He tore the wrapping off the box and found that the actual package was plain white and taped shut. He scrambled to rip the tape off and open the box.

"You know, the present isn't going anywhere, you can slow down." His dad said, but James barely heard him. He tore the top off and inside sat…

"A NIMBUS 1001?" James yelled, punching his fists in the air. "YES! Yes, yes, y…_ES_!" He grabbed the broom and held it above his head, like a trophy.

"Hey, you be careful with that. It cost your mother and I a fortune! It's worth more than your life!" His dad chuckled. It had cost a small fortune, but none that Harold and Anna Potter couldn't afford. They had spent their lives working hard and were blessed, after what seemed like forever, with a son. Despite their age, they were terrific parents and they doted on James in every way they could.

"I know! Thanks by the way! Did I mention that I've wanted this _FOREVER_?" His parents laughed.

"It's good to know you're happy." His mum said, laughing. A loud knocking echoed down the hallway, coming from the direction of the front door, casting the attention away from James's broomstick.

"That must be Auntie Karen; you'll have to open your letter later." She said to him.

Moments later the door flew open to reveal James' rather large Auntie Karen, her arms full of presents. Behind the presents her newly laundered suit looked prim and proper on her overlarge body, but fact was fact, no matter how large and scary-looking his Auntie Karen was, she was actually one of the nicest women you'd ever meet.

"Oh, _hello_ James, you're so _big_, and all grown up…" James struggled to escape his Aunt's firm grip on his left cheek. "But your hair's so _messy_," she muttered, trying desperately to flatten it out. James pushed away.

"Aw, don't touch it, I _like_ it that way." He complained as he messed it up again. His aunt sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"Harold! Anna! I haven't seen you since Hogsmeade last month! I don't even get to see my own sister weekly? What kind of society are we running here? Oh, come here Anna!" She embraced James' mum and James made a face of utter disgust.

"Blech! Why are you guys so touchy?" He muttered. For the second time, the door was beating out a knock, this time in a rapid rhythmic pattern! "I'll get it! It's probably Henry!" He raced to the door and flung it open. In front of him stood a small boy with light brown hair, and hazel eyes, just like James'.

"Henry! Come on, I've _got_ to show you what my mum and dad got me! It's the Nimbus 1001!"

Henry's eyes widened in awe and they raced up the stairs, there feet thudding on the ground. Henry had been James' best friend since he moved in next door. He was a wizard too, of course. They ran down the tan coloured carpet floor and reached the white door that lead to James' room. Henry fell against the door, panting, and James stood next to him grinning.

"You really are a squib, aren't you?" He laughed. Henry punched him in the arm.

"Shut up!"

James twisted his brass doorknob and Henry glanced around.

"The room's the same as it was yesterday, why are you looking around?" James laughed. "Same disgusting blue walls and stuff!"

"But where's the broomstick?" Henry begged.

"Down in the kitchen!"

"Why are we here then?" Henry looked confused.

"To get my magazine!" James said, as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, but why do you need that now? You've got the actual broom!"

"Yeah, but we can look at pictures from the Quidditch World Cup." James said pointedly.

"Oh…" Henry said slowly. "Cool!" James plucked the magazine off of his desk and raced past Henry down the narrow corridor.

"Beat you! I beat you!" He laughed as Henry fell into the kitchen slowly.

"Not…fair…magic…" He wheezed. "I…can't…" He doubled over and began to laugh, which was difficult since he could hardly breathe. James took one look at him and doubled over as well, it was too much. Soon the whole family was in hysterics, and they laughed for hours, not quite knowing why.

The sun had vanished not long ago and taken the warmth with it. In its place rested a cool night breeze. The sky had turned cobalt blue and stars now twinkled in the vast expanse above the house. James lay on his stomach next to Henry looking at his broomstick that lay on the kitchen table.

"I can't wait to use it. Mum says Dad has to teach me...I know how to ride a broom…it's going to be great…" James murmured almost dreamily.

"I wish I could too. Maybe we could go to Diagon Alley and buy a Home Quidditch Set!" Henry said ecstatically.

"Maybe…" James muttered, staring off at his broom. "Maybe…"

"James! Come in, it's getting late!" His mum shouted from the kitchen. "Henry has to go home now!" Henry shrugged.

"See ya then." He sighed and got up. James rolled over on to his back and stared into the sky, imagining what it would be like to soar up with the stars on his broom. He closed his eyes, promising himself it would only be for a minute.

He was on his broomstick, soaring above the clouds, dodging Bludgers that were coming at him. Not one, not two, but three! Never before had a wizard battled as many rogue Bludgers as James Potter! He could hear the crowd cheering as his teammate passed him the Quaffle. He grinned at the crowd in the stands and threw the ball straight at the Keeper. It hit him so hard, that he and the ball went through the hoop. The crowd went wild, and as James landed he was surrounded by fans, screaming and cheering at him. More then Wronski in '39!

"James. James!" His eyes fluttered open, and he saw that he was in his bedroom.

"Wha—" He murmured, confused.

"You fell asleep outside, honey; your dad carried you in." His mum said to him.

"Oh." She held up the envelope that had been on the table yesterday.

"Last one!" She said grinning. James grabbed at it and flipped it over. He saw a red seal on the back and a crest that said…

"HOGWARTS?" He tore open the letter and out fell a few pieces of parchment. _Please_, he thought_, please, please, please let me get in_! He lifted up the note.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

_ Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

James was so ecstatic he could hardly finish the letter.

"I got in! I got in! YES! I'm going!"

"Read the rest!" His mum chuckled. He turned back to the parchment.

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely,_

Minerva McGonagall

Interim Headmistress

He lifted up the next piece of parchment and read;

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First year students will require:_

_ 1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_ 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_ 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_ 4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils clothes should carry nametags._

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk_

A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling_

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger_

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander_

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection _by Quentin Trimble _

_Other Equipment _

_ 1 wand_

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials_

_ 1 telescope_

_ 1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR cat OR toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE _

_NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"What?" said James disconcertedly. "They're not serious. I—I just got it!" He complained.

"Rules are rules, James. I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until summer." She messed up his hair for him.

"Congratulations." She said as she got up and left his room.

"Rules…" he laughed bitterly, "This should be a fun year…don't get to bring my broom…I'll just…smuggle it in!" He said suddenly.

"What was that James?" His mum said from the hall.

"Nothing!" He yelled back, half laughing. _Rules_, he thought, _were made to be broken. And I was born to break them._ Then he lay back on his bed and laughed, trying desperately not to sound like a lunatic. He sighed. It was impossible. His broom was too cool.


End file.
